


Bad Boys

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kaicest, M/M, Smut, Twincest
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Jongin; Kai’in hayatının ışığı, neslinin ateşi. Günahları ve diğer yarısı.





	Bad Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bad Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/451016) by m-rated. 



Jongin, Kai’in hayatının ışığı, neslinin ateşi. Günahları ve diğer yarısı.

Sahip olduğu tüm düşünceler arasında pişmanlık Kai’in sık sık hissettiği bir şeydi. Zekasıyla bundan kaçınıyordu. Bağlanmak istemiyordu, bir şeye bağlanmak –ya da pişman olacağı birisine bağlanmak. 18 yıllık kısa hayatında, Kai parmaklarıyla sayamayacağı kadar pişmanlık yaşamıştı. En çok pişman olduğu şey ise kendi kanından olan kardeşine –ikizine- aşık olmaktı.

On beşinci doğum günlerinden kısa süre sonra Kai ve Jongin ergenlik dönemlerini atlatmışlardı. Dönem sona erdiğinde ikizler gittikçe birbirlerinden uzaklaşmaya ve beraber yaptıkları şeyleri bırakmaya başlamışlardı, neredeyse yabancı gibiydiler. Jongin okumayı ve kütüphanelere saklanmayı tercih ederken Kai spor yapmayı ve kızlarla takılmayı tercih ediyordu. Yolları ve yaşamları farklıydı, neredeyse.

On yedi yaşına geldiklerinde Kai yeni kız arkadaşıyla evlenmek için kaçmıştı; kızı hamile bıraktığını söylemişlerdi. Büyük olan ikiz gittiğinde Jongin göğsünde tanımadık bir duygu hissetmişti; sanki boştu orası – _diğer parçasını_ özlüyormuş gibi. Haftalarca yemek yememişti, bazen kardeşini bulmak için okulu asıyordu. Bir ay sonra Kai eve geri dönmüştü ve babasından sert bir tokat yemişti.

Jongin onların arasındaki mesafeyi bitirmişti. Sanki yeniden ortadan kaybolacakmış gibi sıkıcı şeyler yapmasını izleyerek kardeşine yapışmıştı. Bu noktada genç olan büyük kardeşine iyice bağlanmıştı. Onu içten bir şekilde sevdiğini biliyordu ve onu yeniden kaybetmeyi göze alamıyordu. Her zaman basketbol topları yemesine rağmen büyük kardeşinin yaptığı her şeyi dinmiş gibi takip ediyordu.

Onu durdurmak için genç olanın onun için sürekli ağlamaları ve sızlanmaları sinirini bozmasına rağmen, Kai aslında ikizini geri kazandığı için memnundu. Dürüst olmak gerekirse çocukluklarında sadece köpekler ve bahçelerle arkadaş canlısı oldukları zamanları özlüyordu. Onu her yerde takip etmek canlandırıcı ve rahatlatıcıydı, Kai Jongin’in hırpalanmasından korkmak zorunda değildi. Doğal hissettiriyordu.

Pekala, o bir güne kadar öyle değildi.

Jongin Kai’in grup arkadaşlarıyla kolayca kaynaşırken artık ne kitaplarına dokunuyor ne de çalışıyordu. Notları düşmeye başlamıştı ve davranışları gittikçe kötüleşmişti. Tüm suç Kai’in omuzlarına yüklenmişti ve Jongin’in artık Kai’in aktivitelerine gitmesine izin verilmiyordu.

Aynı çocukluklarındaki gibi, her şeyin kolay ve daha iyi olduğu zamanda Kai Jongin’i takip etmiş ve küçük kardeşinin sıkıcı hayatına dalmıştı.

İkizler beraber çalışıyor, beraber yürüyor ve beraber uyuyorlardı. Çocukluk anlarına geri dönmüş gibilerdi, Jongin ve Kai her şeyin iyi olacağına ve ‘Sonsuza kadar mutlu yaşadılar’ sözüne inanıyorlardı.

Jongin o küçük anların küçük kardeşinin dudaklarının kendininkileri bulmasını sağlayacağını bilmiyordu. Tek bildiği her şeyin iyi olacağıydı ve kendisine boşalırken ikizinin, kendi kanından kardeşinin adını günahkarca bağırmaya izin vermişti.

********************

İkizler 21 yaşına geldiklerinde ailelerinin evinden çıkıp kendi evlerine taşınmaya karar verdiler. İkizler kendi özellerinde çok eğleniyorlardı, günahkar hareketlerini ailelerinden saklamak zorunda değillerdi. Günler ve aylar Jongin için çok açıktı, aynı ikizine karşı olan hisleri gibi.

Kış geliyordu, inşaatların ve arabaların sesi üniversiteye olan yolculuklarını aydınlatıyordu. Boş ve aç midelerle, sıkıcı dersten kaçıp en yakın kafeye gitme riskini almıştı. Jongin neşeyle kapıyı açarak diğer müşterilere katılmıştı. Sınıftaki işkencesini kahvenin ve ucuz yerlerin kokusu alıp götürmüş gibi kocaman gülümsüyordu. Burada yapılan her şey lezzetliydi, Jongin yapay kokuları seviyordu.

Diğer öğrencilerin aralarında kahvenin sıcaklığıyla kendilerini eğlendirmesini ve gülümseyerek kahkahalar atmalarını izliyordu. Kafenin köşesinde yaşlı bir çiftin gençliklerine dönmüşçesine konuşup gülüştüklerini gördü.

Odanın karşı tarafında kahkahalar ve bedenlerinin ısılarını paylaşmalar açıkça görülüyordu, Jongin’e çok tanıdık gelen bir müşteri vardı. Sonra Jongin neden olduğunu hatırladı, ne olduğunu fark etti. Kahkaha her zamanki gibi sesliydi, gözler gülümsediklerindeki gibi kırışmıştı. Gözleri şokla açılmıştı.

“Kai?” kollarında bir kadınla orada oturuyordu Kai. Yakışıklı, meşru ve gururlu. Başını kaldırır kaldırmaz Jongin ‘in ikiz-sevgilisinin ona şokla baktığını gördü. Ayağa kalkarken Kai hemen genç olanın yanına geldi, kızarmıştı.

“Ne- kim… o kim?”

Kai arkasını dönüp masadaki kıza baktı, ikizlere el sallıyordu. “Umm, bir arkadaş…”

“Oh?” Jongin replik haline gelmiş cevaba öylece bakıyordu. “Onu daha önce hiç görmemiştim.”

“Evet… liseye gidiyor.”

Muhtemelen küçük kardeşiyle seks yapmak yeterli gelmemişti ve şimdi de genç bir kızla çıkmak istiyordu? Liseliyle? Düşünce bile Jongin’in kalbini sıkıştırıyordu. İlişkilerini biliyordu – ya da toplum tarafından yasaklanan her neyse işte; ama en azından samimiydi. Ancak geri dönüp baktığında tek yaptıkları sevişmek ve ayrılmaktı.

“Tamam.” Jongin’in sesi çatlamıştı, dudaklarına gülümseme oturttu. “Küçük kızınla iyi eğlenceler, ben sadece- uhm, sınıfa gitmeliyim.”

****************

Bir hafta sonra Kai eve gelmiyordu.

*****************

Günler geçiyordu ve bugün Noel’di. Jongin Jane Austen’ın başka bir kalsiğini okurken kar taneleri yere düşüyordu, elinde de bir fincan sıcak çay vardı. Bu kadar çok boş zamanı olmasına alışkın değildi. Noel mutlu bir tatil olmasına rağmen, dairesi Kai olmadan çok boş ve soğuk geliyordu.

 _Onun_ Kai’yi.

Aniden kapı zili çaldı. Jongin ailesinin Noel için geldiklerini düşünerek gülümsedi. Kitabını sehpaya bırakıp kapıyı açmadan önce telefonundaki okunmamış mesajlara baktı.

Kai kapıya yaslanmıştı. Kırmızı bir kıyafet giymişti, başında bir Noel baba şapkası vardı ve Jongin bu kıyafetleri nereden aldığını ya da uzaktayken nerede kaldığını merak ediyordu. Elinde bir buket kırmızı gül vardı, onlar ukalaca sırıtarak kardeşine uzattı. “Mutlu Noeller Jongin.”

“Teşekkürler.” Genç olan kıkırdadı, yanakları pembe tonlara bürünmüştü ve kapıdan çekildi. “İçeri gir.”

Kai bir an tereddüt ettikten sonra ayakkabılarını çıkarıp Jongin’i sıcak öpücük için çekti. Hareketinden etkilenerek Jongin mutlu bir şekilde kollarını Kai’in boynuna doladı ve onu oturma odalarına çekti. Ciğerleri hava için bağırmaya başladığında öpücüğü bozdular, geri çekilerek birbirlerini yansıtan ifadelerine baktılar. Kai gülmeye başladı, kollarını korumacı bir tavırla genç olanın beline sarmıştı.

“Özür dilerim bebeğim, sana onu söylemediğim için özür dilerim.”

Jongin açık sözlülüğüne mutsuz olarak homurdandı. “Bana söylemeliydin. Şimdi, bizi öğrenirse ne der? O-“

Jongin kahve tadındaydı, acı ama bağımlılık yapan bir tat. Kai’inkinin üzerinde olan dudakları sıcak, ıslak ve canlandırıcıydı. Parmaklarını Kai’in sert kumaş parçasına bastırarak ıslak ve buğulu gözlerle geriye çekildi. “Bunu artık yapamayız Kai.”

“Ama ben-“

“Ben- bu yanlış! Bu yanlış, b-biz kardeşiz! Ve, ve senin sevgilin var. Kai çok özür dilerim ben-“

Son sözleri yüksek sesle çıkmıştı, Kai elleriyle ağzını kapatmıştı. Büyük olan ikiz çekici bir şekilde gülümseyerek dilini alt dudağında gezdirdi. Fısıldayarak konuştu. “Ondan ayrıldım.”

O anda, en yoğun duyguların Jongin’in göğsünde yukarı tırmanıyordu. Kardeşinin sevgilisinden ayrılmasına memnundu- ama kendi kanında kardeşi için miydi bu? ilişkileri yasaklıydı!

“Jongin, lütfen.” Kai yalvarıyordu, sesi kırılacaktı neredeyse. “Seninle olmak istiyorum. Beraber olmamamız gerekiyor ama, ama ben seni seviyorum. Seni bir kardeşin sevmesi gerekenden çok daha fazla seviyorum.”

Birkaç dakika geçmişti ve Jongin’in tenini yakan ateş kaybolmamıştı. Gözleri Kai’in güzel özelliklerinde dolaşan parmaklarını izliyordu- kendisininkinden biraz farklıydı. Kolunu kaldırarak Jongin parmak uçlarını nazikçe dudaklarına burnuna, elmacık kemiklerine ve oradan boynuna gezdirdi. Onun için olan arzusu Jongin’in olmak istediğinden daha fazlaydı. Kai onun arzusuydu.

Tek bir saniye düşünmeden ve tereddüt etmeden dudaklarını kardeşininkilere bastırdı ve sıcak, rahatlatıcı his geri geldi. Dilleri birlikte dans ederken göğüslerinde yükselen ahlaksız parıltıları hissedebiliyorlardı. Kai onu koltuğa itti ve kardeşinin üzerine yuvarlandı, ağızları ayrılmazken kalçalarını sürtüyordu.

Tişörtünü kavrayarak büyük olan ikiz kumaş parçasının başından çıkmasını izin verdi ve diğerleriyle ilgilenmeye başladı. Tüm kıyafetler çıkıp yok olduğunda Kai yeniden memnun etme işine yönelmişti. Jongin’in kalp atışları çok yüksekti, sesini duyabiliyordu. Sertçe altındaki bedenin ulaşabildiği her bir santimine dokunuyordu.

Ona dokunurken bile, Jongin’in elleri sırtında kayarken, Kai’in sırtına tanıdık soğukluk gönderiyordu. Eğilerek Kai dudaklarını çenesine bastırdı ve boynuyla köprücük kemiklerini ısırdı. Jongin inanılmaz derecede güzel bir şekilde inliyordu, sesi direkt güney bölgesine etki ediyordu.

Kai’in kaslı bedeniyle karşılaştırıldığında, altında Jongin’in bedeni uzun, zayıf ve küçük kalıyordu. Yaptığı her hareket akışkan ve mest ediciydi, Noel’in soğuk havası ikizleri daha çok heyecanlandırıyordu.

Öyle veya böyle aşağıya inmeyi ve Kai’in pantolonunu çıkarmayı başarmıştı. Jongin’in parmaklarının ılıklığı gerçeklik hissini farklılaştıran ve Kai’in bu geceki günahkar hayalleri olan tek şeydi. Nazikçe Kai dudaklarını göğsüne koydu ve dudaklarıyla sol göğüs ucunu çekiştirdi, dili kedininki gibi sert ve pürüzlüydü.

“Kai,lütf-“

“Noel Baba.” Kai sözünü kesti. “Bana Noel Baba de, bebeğim.”

Ağzıyla onu tatmaya devam ederken Jongin’in saçlarındaki parmakları sıkılaştı. Kai elini aşağılara indirirken Jongin utanmaz bir şekilde inleyip ereksiyonu üzerindeki hassas dokunuştan dolayı belini kırıyordu. Kai yavaşça parmaklarının izini sürdü ve mükemmel baldırları eliyle kavradı.

Parmaklarını birleştirerek Kai üyeyi eline aldığında altta olandan büyük bir inleme kazanmıştı. Büyük olan diğerinin ellerinde koltuğa yaslandı ve Kai hareketini tekrar etti. Yüzündeki ifade saf şehvet ve heyecandı, Kai’in uzun zamandır görmediği bir şeydi.

“Noel Baba—oh, lütfen ben iyi bir çocuk oldum.” Üyesi nabız gibi atarken Jongin inledi. “Lütfen, lütfen, lütfen, becerin beni! Bu hepsinin içinde en büyük hediye olacaktır!”

Kelimeler dudaklarını terk eder etmez Kai elini çekti ve onu karnının üzerine çevirdi. Yüzü ve göğsü sertçe koltuğun sert kumaşına yapışmıştı. Kai arkasında ereksiyonunu ona sürterek genç olanla alay ediyordu. Genç olanı dizleri ve elleri üzerinde durmaya zorladı. Ona karşılık Jongin Noel ateşinden daha sıcaktı.

Jongin’in ikizini umutsuz bir şekilde istediğini fark etmek ani ve istenmedikti. Düşüncelerini çabucak uzaklaştırdı, üzerindeki Kai’in sert pantolonu ve nefesi düşüncelerini uzaklaştırıyor ve ikizi dişlerini pürüzsüz tene geçirirken utanmazca inliyordu.

“Noel Baba, Jongin bu yıl iyi iş çıkardı, değil mi?”

“Oh evet bebeğim.” Kai’in sesi ilahi ve çekiciydi. “Çok iyi iş çıkardın.”

Geriye çekilerek Kai ince parmaklarını yavaşça yaladı ve tükürükle kaplı bir parmağını içine itti. Parmak içinde hareket ederken Jongin sessiz bir şekilde inledi. İkinci parmak eklendiğinde Jongin kendini dokunuşa bırakmıştı, sertçe üçüncü parmağı da bastırdı. Arkaya doğru hareket etmesi Kai’in nefesini kesiyordu ve o anda Kai daha fazla bekleyemeyeceğini anlamıştı.

Bekleme ya da tereddüt olmadan Jongin’in ufak bedenine girmeye başladı. Sıcaklık harika hissettiriyordu ve Kai inlemeye başladı. Genç olanın ona alışmasını beklemeden Kai hareket etmeye başladı, oturma odasındaki hava hareketleri günahkarlaşırken ağırlaştı. Jongin kendini Kai’ye doğru ittiriyor ve her beraber hareket ettiklerinde inliyordu.

Kai ellerini beline dolayarak zevk verici hareketlerle buluşuyordu, diğerini destek için koltuğa yaslamıştı. Kai altındaki bedeni izlerken fiziksel benzerlikleri değil karşılıklı hisleri düşünüyordu. Bedenini eğerek Kai parmaklarını diğerinin nabız gibi atan organına doladı. Başından süzülen sıvıları hissedebiliyordu, bu yeni dokunuşla diğeri ağzından bir inleme kaçırmıştı.

Kai içinde sertçe gelip giderken ve tatlı noktasına vururken altındaki Jongin titriyordu. Dudaklarını kulağına sürükledi ve teninde ulaşabildiği her yere öpücük kondurarak Jongin’in , ikizinin- sevgilisinin, tatlı tadına baktı. Jongin umutsuz bir hızla kendini ona iterek diğerini inletiyordu. “İyi bir çocuk ol ve sabırlı ol.”

Jongin memnuniyet dolu bir mırlamayla karşılık vermişti, sırtını Kai’in göğsüne yasladı ve hızları değişirken inledi. İkisi de sınıra gelmişlerdi, Kai daha derine iterken ritmi tutturamıyordu bile. Jongin kalçalarını kardeşinin ellerine ittirdi ve boşalırken onun adını bağırdı. Kai elinden akan ıslaklığı hissedebiliyordu, çok geçmeden kendisi de tohumlarını kardeşinin derinliklerine bırakmıştı.

Başını Jongin’in omzuna yaslayıp nefesini düzene sokmaya çalıştı, genç olan yorgunca kanepeye çöktü ve Kai üzerine yuvarlandı. Arkasını dönerek gülümsedi ve Kai’ye uzun, sıcak bir öpücük verdi. Jongin’in gözleri okunamıyordu, Kai nefesi sakinleşirken kendini o gözlere bakarken bulmuştu ve bu Noel akşamında birbirlerinin varlığından eğleniyorlardı.

“Seni seviyorum Kai.”

Kai kocaman gülümseyerek cevapladı. “Bende seni seviyorum Jongin.”

 

_**The END.** _


End file.
